List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph
Disney File:Wreck-It_Ralph_Tiny.png|Tiny the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons. File:Wreck-It_Ralph_Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir from Tangled. Mickey.png|Mickey Mouse (Hidden Mickey) (on a "Double U Dee's" (WD's) billboard). * Bolt from the movie'' Bolt'' (on a "lost dog" flyer in Pac-Man). Nintendo Bowser.png|Bowser from Super Mario Bros. File:Super_mushroom.png|A Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. * An NES Controller (As the vault to Sugar Rush's CPU room). * Mario (Mentioned by Felix). SEGA Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.39.57 AM.png|Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.52.44 AM.png|Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails photo.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.09.40 AM.png|Cyril from House of the Dead. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.14.57 AM.png|Neff from Altered Beast. Centurion_AlteredBeast.jpg|The Centurion from Altered Beast. SonicChampionshipArcadeCabinet1.jpg *Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet). *Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet). *Espio the Chameleon from Sonic the Hedgehog (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet). *Bean the Dynamite Duck from Sonic the Hedgehog (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet). *Bark the Polar Bear from Sonic the Hedgehog (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet). *Nack the Weasel (a.k.a. Fang the Sniper) from Sonic the Hedgehog (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet). Capcom Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.42.42 AM.png|M. Bison from Street Fighter. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.56.14 AM.png|Zangief from Street Fighter. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 3.26.11 PM.png|Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter. Cammy.jpg|Chun-Li and Cammy from Street Fighter. blanka_in_wreck_it_ralph.jpg|Blanka from Street Fighter. EHonda_StreetFighter.jpg|E. Honda from Street Fighter. Dhalsim_StreetFighter.jpg|Dhalsim from Street Fighter. Guile_StreetFighter.jpg|Guile from Street Fighter. Sagat_StreetFighter.jpg|Sagat from Street Fighter. Namco Bandai Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.13.14 PM.png|Clyde from Pac-Man. BlinkyInkyPinkyCameo1.jpg|Inky, Blinky, and Pinky from Pac-Man. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.26.57 PM.png|Taizo Hori from Dig Dug. wreckitralph-fygarpooka001.jpg|Pooka and Fygar from Dig Dug. pacmanwrkecitralph.PNG|Pac-Man from Pac-Man. * Ms. Pac-Man from Ms. Pac-Man (in a photo with Pac-Man seen at Tappers). Midway/Warner Bros. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.23.05 PM.png|Paperboy from Paperboy. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.31.14 PM.png|Root Beer Tapper from Tapper. * Cowboys from Root Beer Tapper. Gottlieb Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 12.09.49 PM.png|Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Sam, Ugg and Wrong-Way from Q*bert. Atari Images11111.jpg|Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 from Pong. Knight.png|Knight and Ostrich from Joust. Roadblaster.png|A racer from RoadBlasters. * Charley Chuck from Food Fight (On Food Fight arcade cabinet). Konami Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.37.01 PM.png|Frogger from Frogger. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.14.11 PM.png|Yuni Verse from Dance Dance Revolution. Exclamation point.png| The Exclamation Point from Metal Gear. * Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (On TMNT arcade cabinet). Data East burgertime_in_wreck_it_ralph.jpg|Peter Pepper from BurgerTime. MrEgg.png|Mr. Egg from BurgerTime. MrHotdog.png|Mr. Hotdog from BurgerTime. MisterPickle.png|Mr. Pickle from BurgerTime. Square Enix/Sony/Universal/Harmonix * Lara Croft from Tomb Raider (Mentioned by Ralph). Taito SpaceInvader.jpg|Space Invaders alien. Other BeardPapa.png|Beard Papa, the mascot of a Japanese cream-puff chain. Skrill.png|Skrillex as the DJ at the Fix-it Felix Jr. ''30th anniversary party. RichMooreTapper.jpg|A caricature of director Rich Moore at Tapper's. Possible Cameos There are several characters designed for the film that resemble actual video game characters, but are unconfirmed and have their own original designs and appearance. In most cases, it is unknown whether the similarities were intended or if they are meant to be shout-outs to multiple game characters and genres. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.06.25 PM.png|Cyborg, possibly inspired by Kano from ''Mortal Kombat. Satine.png|Saitine, possibly inspired by Satan's Hallow. Wreck-it-ralph mishaela.png|Sorceress, possibly inspired by Mishaela from Shining Force. Wreck-it-ralph-cameo-beholder.jpeg|Beholder, possibly based on the Beholders from Eye of the Beholder. Yellowcyborg.jpg|1011001, possibly inspired by the robots of Cyborg Justice. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.55.58 PM.png|Shinobi, possibly inspired by Smoke from Mortal Kombat or just generic Ninja enemies found in many arcade games. Glen.png|Glenn the Turtle from Frogger. Angelkids.png|Angel Kids from Angel Kids. Bently.png|Bentley Bear from Crystal Castles. Harry.png|Pitfall Harry from Pitfall!. Astronaut.png|Astronaut from JetPac. Clown.jpg|Jaxson de Box from Snacks 'n Jaxson. Subzero concept art.jpg|Concept art of Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat * Basketball players from Double Dribble * GLaDOS from Portal (Mentioned only) (Incorrectly pronnounced as "Gladys") (Note: The GLaDOS reference has been debated, but Valve has ackowledged and confirmed the reference.) Deleted Cameos Various characters were originally planned to appear in the film, as evidenced in early screenshots and concept art, but were ultimately left out of the final cut for unknown reasons. EzFAK.jpg|Dr. Wily from Mega Man TappersHerosDutyDC.jpg|Glass Joe from Punch-Out!! GCSRyanLang.jpg|Bubbles from Clu Clu Land Trainstation.jpg|Lara Croft from Tomb Raider Piranhaplant&Mastersword.png|The Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda and a Piranha Plant from Super Mario Bros. Unused Tapper Picture.png|Helen Chen- one of the visual development artists for the film. She was originally supposed to have a cameo similiar to Rich Moore, however due to uknown reasons she was scrapped. False rumored cameos These are characters that people believe to have seen in the movie while not actually being there. Most of these can even be found in many lists of cameos around the web. *Maximus from Tangled: a white horse in Game Central Station was rumored to be Maximus, but it's actually a generic white horse with no similarity to him other than its color. Oddly, in "The Gamers Guide", a special feature in the Blu Ray version of the movie, showing some of the hidden easter eggs, also highlights the horse. *Sora from Kingdom Hearts: one of the sprites in the gameplay scene of Tapper was believed by many to belong to Sora. It was actually proven to just be one of the many generic cowboys in the game, only with matching colors to Sora. *Moogle from the Final Fantasy series: In one of the first renders of Game Central Station, some white and red shapes were believed to be Moogles with their pom-poms. The same image viewed in higher definition shows those shapes to actually be the shirts and pants of generic sport games characters. *Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina from the Mario series: In a Game Central Station crowd scene two ladies wearing small crowns and having respectively a yellow dress and brown hair, and a blue dress and blonde hair, can clearly be seen walking by Chun-Li. These were believed by many to be Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina from the Mario series of games. While the similarity of the "Daisy" one is debatable, the other one actually looks nothing like Rosalina other than her hair and dress colors. It's more likely these were intended as generic video game princesses, also considering that in a previous scene there was an unidentifiable lady in a blue dress, but with brown hair. *Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella: a first glance at the two ladies believed to be Daisy and Rosalina (see above) made people believe they were classic Disney Princesses Belle and Cinderella. A better look reveals the two to look nothing like them. *Link from The Legend of Zelda: It is believed that Link made a cameo, but a closer look shows that it's just a bear with a green cap. Wreck-It_Ralph_Maximus.png|The horse in the movie, compared to Maximus. Note that it has no mane, has a different tail, doesn't have his saddle and reins, has a different shaped head and neck and is ridden by a generic knight. WiR_moogle1.png|The image that started the rumor of Moogle being in Wreck-It Ralph. Wreck-ItRalph_Princesses_Chun-Li_&_Sonic.png|The two princesses walking with Chun-Li. Possible Link Cameo 02.jpg|A screenshot of what many viewers thought was Deku Link from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. See Also * List of Graffiti in Wreck-It Ralph Category:Lists Category:Wreck-It Ralph